All hallows eve (Kuroshitsuji fanfiction)
by poisoncupcake21
Summary: Alois decides to prank Ciel, and gets Sebastian and Claude involved. Things do not end well. NO YAOI (warning: crappy summary! XD)


All Hallows Eve

 **This is has alot of inspiration from a video on CutiepieMarzia's (Pewdiepie's girlfriend) channel, called Puga's tale of terror. Its about a horror story told in Edgar's perspective, about Maya. And, of course I got an idea for a fanfic from this, as per usual with anything I see, hear or read ;P. So, yeah ON WITH THE STORY!**

Alois giggled. He finally had Ciel where he wanted him. Terrified. He had said that he was going to tell everyone a horror story and that they should wait in the kitchen for him. Although, unbeknowance to Ciel, while he and the other servants were waiting, he was telling Sebastian and Claude about his plan to scare Ciel. They ,surprisingly, agreed and then started to execute the plan.

When Alois had gotten to the kitchen he saw Meyrin and Finny hugging each other in fear, and Bard sitting on a chair in the corner, with a disgusting ciggarete in his mouth. Alois glared at him and plucked the ciggarete from his mouth and flicking it away. " Oi! Waddya do tha' for?" he shouted glaring at the blonde. "Smoking is a disgusting and smelly habit. I suppose it suits your personality though, doesen't it?". Bard stood for a second and then jumped at Alois, making Mey-rin and Finny leap forward to grab him and stop him from mauling the blonde boy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ciel step forward, a stern look on his face. "Enough of this Alois. You said that you were going to tell us a story, so get on with it. If you don't mind I am tired and would like to go to bed now so hurry up" he said and crossed his arms. Alois smirked. Although Ciel was good at hiding it, Alois could tell that Ciel was scared. "Oh, go and shout at your butler, it's him we're waiting for. I said I'd tell _all_ of you a ghost story and that meant Sebastian also". Ciel rolled his eyes. "Alois I see no point in telling Sebastian. You know full well it will not scare him.". Alois' smirk enlargened. _It's not meant to scare him_ Alois though to himself. "Well, there's a first for everything." Alois turned to the door "Besides, it's about him anyway, so there's a chance".

A few moments later, Sebastian came in, a bright smile gracing his features. "I apologize for taking so long. I was busy readying your bedclothes.". Ciel rolled his eyes. He, Alois and the servants were standing dotted around the room, the only light in the room being a candle ,held by Alois (make note that Ciel was standing in front of a chest of drawers, this will be important later) . "Whatever, just come here. And stand next to me ,I'm cold" he said. Sebastian nodded and walked over, standing next to Ciel. Ciel shuffled closer to him ,hoping that the demon could give off some heat. He sat for a few seconds before noticing something. "Where is Claude?" he asked timidly. Alois looked around him, using the candle to light his sight. "Erm, I dunno" he said and turned back to the group.

"Now, let's start. Also, Sebastian I was too lazy to think of a character for the story myself so, you shall be the main character. Alright?" he asked and looked over at Sebastian, who nodded. "Okay...it was a dark halloween night, not unlike this one. And Sebastian had been caught out in the rain-" "If, I may lord Trancy, your characterisation of me is terrible. You know that I would never let such a thing happen even if-" "Shut up Sebastian or I'll never get the story done and Ciel will never be able to go beddy byes. Now, as I was saying, Sebastian had been caught in the rain. He walked and walked, getting wetter and wetter, until he came across a big, but unlit manor. Taking his only chance to get away from the rain, he ran quickly over to it.

From the outside, it looked rather like the manor that he worked in , for you see he was a butler. He sighed at the thought of his master, and how he had kept him waiting. He should have been home hours ago. Sebastian opened the door. He had to push very hard, as the door was rusted and old. He marveled at how the door looked remarkably like the manor door he was so used to opening for guests and the like. 'How strange' he said to himself, and walked inside. Now, what he saw disturbed in and slightly scared him" Sebastian snorted. Alois looked away from the three servants he was busy giving creepy looks ,to glare at Sebastian. "Sebastian...I swear, if you don't shut the hell up I will order Claude, TO CUT YOUR VOICE BOX OUT OF YOUR THROAT!" he said screaming the last part of his sentence. Ciel looked up sharply at this. "Alois, we both know that I would not allow you to do such a thing!" he said and stepped forward. Alois glared at him. "IF I TELL SEBASTIAN TO SHUT UP THEN I MEAN YOU TOO!" he shouted. Ciel glared at him for a second and then backed down, walking back to Sebastian's side and standing close to him, hoping that Sebastian would succeed in warming him up, as he had not the past ten minutes of Alois telling the story.

"Alright, now keep your mouths closed. Okay, where was I? Oh, yeah. So, what Sebastian had saw disturbed and slightly scared him. The manor, on the inside more than the outside, looked exactly like the Phantomhive manor that he worked in. From the decor, to the placement of the colums, it was identical to the manor he lived and worked in. Sebastian gulped and walked in, letting go of the door. He started walking forward into the house and froze when the door slammed closed behind him. He whipped around to face the door and tried to pry it open. It wouldn't budge. He sighed in defeat and turned away again. Sebastian stood for a second looking around, until the sound of a telephone ringing distracted him. He looked around to see where it was but found it nowhere.".

Ciel gasped as in a distant part of the manor, a phone started to ring. "So-" Alois was about to say before Ciel interuppted him. "Alois, Alois! I can hear a phone ringing!" he said. Okay, now this was getting a little creepy. No, not creepy. Scary. _But, it's just a ghost story, right? nothing is going to happen...right?_ Ciel thought. He uncouciously reached out for Sebastian, but gasped when he realised he was grasping for air. He looked over to find Sebastian, gone. "A-A-And Sebastian is gone!" he turned to the still open kitchen door "Sebastian! Where are you?!" he shouted. He turned back to the group composed of: Alois, now giving him a death glare, Mey-rin and Finny, holding each others hands and chewing their nails, and Bartroy, who was busy trying to light another ciggarete without Alois noticing. "Ciel, what did I say about being quiet?" Alois growled. Ciel sighed and grabbed his arm. "Shh! Look, if you don't belive me, listen!" he said and put his finger up to his lips. The entire room went silent as they listnened. Each one of them ,other than Ciel, gasped when they heard it. Alois shrugged. "I supposed either Claude or Sebastian will answer that. Now, anyway. Yeah, Sebastian-" "Alois!" "SHUT UP CIEL! Now, Sebastian listnened for a second and found that the sound...was...coming..." "Get on with it" "CIEL! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP! Ugh, from the Kitchen. See, now you've ruined the atmosphere. Anyway, Sebastian decided to follow it to see who would possibly call a derelict manor, and how the phone could actually still work. He followed the sound of the ringing to the kitchen"

Ciel gasped yet again when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway to the kitchen. "Alois...Shh" he said quietly. He clasped a hand over Alois' mouth when he realized he was going to go on a rant about Ciel talking again. Everyone listened intently for the reason why Ciel had interupted Alois again. Finny gave a little scream of fright when he heard the footsteps and slapped a hand over his mouth, afraid that whoever it was could hear him and might try to kill him or something. Ciel grabbed Alois' candle and shakily stepped out into the hallway, looking around and moving the candle so he could see. "Hello?" he said ,growling quietly with anger when he realized how scared and inferior he sounded. "Who is there?" he said , shouting this time. He got no reply. Alois walked up behind him and grabbed the candle turning away and leaving Ciel in the dark hallway. "It was probably just Claude or Sebastian doing butler stuff. No reason to shit your pants Ciel" he said and giggled at the glare he got from Ciel.

"Anyway, Sebastian followed the ringing to the kitchen, checking all of the doors along the hallway one by one and finding them locked. Once he got to the kitchen he managed to track the ringing to underneath the blue chest of drawers in there. He puzzled at her a phone could ever get under there and why eneyone could and would have put it there. He bent down and crawled under...Sebastian has not been seen since...until now"

Alois' smirk widened to full capacity as he stared at the very same chest of drawers Ciel was leaning against. The ones that Sebastian had crawled under, and never came from again. Ciel looked around to see Alois giving him a really creepy smirk, and all of the servants giving the drawers behind him a terrified look. He froze when he heard a dark chuckle from below the drawers. Ciel bent down to look under them and found a pair of glowing red eyes staring back and a hand darting out to grab his ankle. He felt cold fingers wrap around his ankle and he screamed running forward to try to get away, but being tripped up by the steel grip on him. He froze again when he heard Alois and someone he couldn't quite recognize laughing. It took him a few seconds but then he realized, it was Sebastian. Sebastian was laughing at him. _Him_ Ciel Phantomhive! His head whipped around to try and find Sebastian, but then realized that his laugh was coming from in front of him. It didn't take long for Ciel to connect the dots. "SEBASTIAN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Ciel screamed. The hand let go of him to reveal it to belonged to Sebastian as he climbed out from under the drawers.

What really sent Ciel over the edge was seeing Sebastian laugh at him. He got up quickly his face bright red with anger and called Mey-Rin over. "Um, yes young master?" she asked. Ciel turned to her. "YOU can get me ready for bed, because I won't let a horrible, nasty, stupid, BASTARD! like Sebastian do it" he said and started to walk away. Sebastian's smile soon faded as he realized that Ciel was serious. "Oh, my lord, I'm sorry it was just a joke! It was Alois' idea!" he said and glared at the blonde who was rolling around on the floor laughing (ROFL!). Ciel turned and glared at them both. "Well your just as bad as each other then!" he shouted and started to walk away, Mey-rin scurring along behind him.

The next morning Ciel found a hot chocolate with a note next to it on his bedside table. He drank the hot chocolate first ,as it had been very cold during the night, and then opened the note to read it. It was in Sebastian's handwriting.

 _Dear Lord Ciel Phantomhive_

 _I apologize for what I did last night and take full responsibility for agreeing to the plan. I shall partake in any form of punishment you see fit as I deserve it for scaring you. although, there is one thing I would like to add though...it was Alois' idea! I just said yes because I didn't really know what I was agreeing to! and Claude was involved! So it wasn't just me and Claude should get some form of punishment too..._

 _From Sebastian_

Ciel read the note and giggled at his butler's eagerness to get Claude in trouble too. He sat for a second and mulled over what to do. A few moments later the democracy of his mind came to a decision. "Sebastian?! come here!" he shouted. As expected Sebastian was there within moments. "Yes my lord?" said quietly. He looked like a kitten that had just got scolded for scratching the rug. Ciel sat with a face of thunder for a few seconds before smiling. "Your forgiven". Sebastian looked up with surprise before smiling back. "Thank you my lord, is that all?" he asked. Ciel nodded and shooed Sebastian away as he was still tired and wanted to sleep for longer. 


End file.
